Leowen: Book Event
The Leowen Book Event is on twice every day. Once at 12:20 and another at 20:00. 15 minutes before the event starts you will see in chat Leowen asking "Where are my books". This is just a warning that the event will soon begin. When he says "My books took on a life of their own and disappeared! Somebody please help me!", the event has started. To take part in the event you must be on realm 15, and 15 only. You will see around the outskirts of Sunstream City many Book Monsters (female looking with a dress made of pages) with a dark red name. Their names are the titles of the books you need to collect. Kill them, pick up the books. You are aiming to get sets of books (by the same author). Most of the sets are pairs, however there are a couple of 3 book sets and one 4 book set. When you have the set/s take them to Leowen in Sunstream and get the reward. Or you may want to sell them. It's up to you. The sets of books and locations are as follows, although after a few attempts at the event you tend to remember most of the locations by sight: Adventures of Tom Sawyer - A Tramp Abroad - Mark Twain Lyrical Ballads - The Recluse - William Wordsworth Pygmalion - Widowers' House - The Cantebury Tales - The Book of the Duchess - Geoffrey Chauser Nausea - Being and Nothingness - Jean-Paul Sartre Clever Hans - Little Red-cap - Grimms Brothers The Oak and the Calf - The Gulag Archipelago - Alexander Solzhenitsyn Dreamtigers - Labyrinths - Jorge Luis Borges Samson Agonistes - Paradise Lost - John Milton The Metamorphosis - In The Penal Colony - Franz Kafka The Raven - Ms. Found in a Bottle - Edgar Allen Poe The Black Cat - The God-bug - Edgar Allen Poe My Butterfly: An Elergy - Nothing Gold Can Stay - Robert Frost Pride and Prejudice - Lady Susan - Jane Austen Krapp's Last tape - Waiting for Godot - Samuel Becket George Danton - John Christopher - Romain Rolland A Farewell to Arms - The Old Man and the Sea - Earnest Hemmingway The Sun Also Rises - For Whom the Bell Tolls - Earnest Hemmingway Leaves of green - Drum-taps - Walt Whitman The Mother - My Children - Humbolt's Gift - Herzog - Saul Bellow The Analysis of Matter - Principa Mathematica - Bertrand Russell Le Tartuffe - Don Juan - Moliere Balaka - Mansai - Rabindranath Tagore Snow Country - Thousand Cranes - Yasunai Kawabata Catalepton - Aeneid - Virgil His Last Bow - The Valley of Fear - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle The Flowers pd Evil - Salon of 1845 - Charles Baudelaire The Age of Innocence - The Reef - Edith Wharton Walden - Poems of Nature - Henry David Thoreau Jayne Eyre - The Professor - Charlotte Bronte Poor White - Dark Laughter - Death in the Woods - Sherwood Anderson The Age of Bronze - Heaven and Earth - Hours of Idleness - George Byron Five Weeks in a Balloon - Around the Moon - The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne Carrie - The Green Mile - The Dark Tower - The Shining - Stephen Edwin King